renegades and rwby's
by renegadesproductions
Summary: when our four unlikely heroes known as the renegades are transported to remnant they must fight grimm and watch eachothers back's when they meet or rwby's will micheal ever listen to music again? will ember kill all of cinders goons? WILL GRIM ESCAPE YANG? find out below
1. Chapter 1

Welcome dear readers to the story of a lifetime,yes hear you will learn the epic tale of the renegades and team RWBY but lets move on to the actual story rather then sounding like Professor Port.(pov= point of veiw)

...  
? pov

Falling, the sensation of plumeting to your doom but I guess it wasn't that bad seeing as it's more enjoyable with friends "YAAAAAAAAAY" our only female gang member Ember screamed in sheer joy,our youngest member Grim who is actually REALLY scary to strangers but to us he's a little marshmellow was trying to 'let out the beast',out leader Magnet was deep in thought probaly thinking what the hell just happended,and me Micheal TRYING to listen to some music while ignoring the screams of Ember. 'Sadly our little trip'was interupted by us now falling down to... not earth?.As we were falling our 'gear' started working. Grim was finnaly 'free' and flew away,Magnet was propelling down with his thrust boots,Ember was... well Ember was being Ember. And me Micheal was just casually floating down to earth? no its not earth. OH yeah did i mention my magestic metal wings.

Grim's pov

I was soaring through the air with my wings looking for a place to safely land, oh yeah I think its important to mention I have a crystal that transformes me into a dragon,I landed safely I looked to see BIRDIE I rushed into the air only to be met with a barage of feathers? I could not dodge in time my wing got pierced by a feather. It REALLY hurt I let out a huge roar witch sent one staggering, with my wing damaged and not faced this enemy before I decided to get out of there to my luck i saw a huge tower I decided to head there.

Ruby's pov

We were sitting through one of lectures with Weiss scribbling down everything he said. Blake was reading her book with her face showing no emotion. Yang was throwing paper airplanes everywhere. I was planning on napping but something strange happend one shadow flew past the window making the room shake, quickly followed by screeches and five other shadows.  
Port to into his 'Heroics' to notice went back t his lecture only for the final bell, to go we all rushed out to see what was going on Weiss was the first to say something "Its probaly a malfuctioned bullhead" she stated matter of factley only for a loud roar to silence her. Yang then said while smiling said " still think its a plane ice queen?" Yang stated while loading Ember Celica, I was jumping to get some action and Blake was unfazed.

We made it to the courtyard only to find out that there was a dragon? In the centre and five Nevermores surrounding it.

(cue. This will be the day)

The Nevermores attacked first only to hit nothing unlucky for one there was a downward swipe by a claw smashing its bone amrour effectively killing it. The second tried to flank while the other three were making the dragon attack them at the front while the flanking one was about to strike the back it was met with a stabbing pain only to see its body inpaled by the dragons tale the other three were then obliterated by a beam from the dragons mouth.

(end song)

Grims pov

I turned to see lots of people pointing weapons at me, I felt a cold sensation only to see my legs frozen. "Ok, who did this?" I asked. But got no reply exept more weapons in my face "Come on english any one?" I started to feel numb but not from my legs frozen in ice, from my crystal. "Now I get it im still in dragon for..." I started but dropped in exhaustion my time limit is spent I realise as im shifting out of my dragon form. I think i'll take a nap. Wiess's pov Oh my god what have I done, I've frozen a child! I screemed in my head, "Wiess you've froze a CHILD" I heard Ruby yell.  
"It's not my fault you dolt, he was a DRAGON!" I yell back. I turn around for some support from Blake and Yang.  
Blake had the biggest jaw drop of shock I've ever seen. Yang was no where to be seen... "HEY GUYS CAN WE KEEP HIM? HE'S SO CUTE" Yang called over the masses of the crowd who had witnessed the event.  
"Shes right we should look after him, that way we can find out more about him." Blake agreeing with Yang. "See, so does anyone have a 'Weiss pick'?" Yang stated with the pun intended giggling to herself.

micheal's pov

i decended to the ground to find that my 'freinds' were nowhere to be found, god help the poor soul who meets ember i looked up to see grim being chased by 20 HUGE black birds following Grim i saw a huge scorpion on the floor i quickly said to no one "it will do", i grabbed the scorpion by the tail and started to spin it round. Once it picked up enough momentum i let it go while soaring threw the air it grabbed two of the birds and dragged it down with it to the bottom of the cliff. Getting angry at the thought of losing his half brother quickliy accselrated his speed, activating the rotors on his wings he started showing the threat a sharp end. he was about to finish off the five when he was sent cartwheeling towards the forest only then to lose conshousless ...  
narrative pov

Team RWBY were gathered around an infirmoury bed watching the child witch destroyed 5 nevermores, after losing conchiousness the poor boy was almost crushed by one of Yang's 'hugz'. weiss was in shock about how she almost killed a child blake was reading her book but glanced over ocaishonely to check on the boy ruby was drooling over his sythe swords and yang was being restarined so she could't crush him in a hug. the boy started to stir from his sleep blake went over to check on him, rwby left his weapons and sat by the bed, weiss rushed to the bed in hope of him being okay,and yang even though it should't be possible broke out the resraints and ran towards him he woke up and saw 4 people.

end 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovely viewers of this quite epic tale we are hear to tell you that we are presenting another glorious chapter :D have fun ...

MichealPOV

l woke up to see I was in the forest with a amazeing pain in my wing after moving and seeing it had been forcefully bent backwords I grimanced at seeing the state it was in, I remembered grim was being chased by those freaky bird things.  
I quickly got to my feet and started limping towards the tower he had flown too,it took me awhile to correct my corse.  
as I shifted closer and closer to the building I see a corpse of the freaky bird things. I shuffle faster and faster I can see the hedge line.  
"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" I snap my head around to see a 17 year old with blue hair and im screwed.I launched myself five miles in the see you later suc... my wing is... not good. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ruby's pov

after the kid woke up he just stared at us with a questioning glare.  
"MIIIIIIIIIIIICCCHHEEEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLLLL!" all of my team including me just cringed at the little boy's cry for this 'micheal'.  
"guys, didn't you hear that?" Yang asks in confusion. "yes, I did." Blake replied blankly.  
"hear what? I ask stuck in the confusion.  
"I agree with Ruby I didn't hear a thing." The heirrest claimed nodding and tilting her head sideways.

Micheal POV

'Quickly a building it could be a medic room' I thought to myself as I spin out of control "BRACE FOR IMPACT SUCKERS!" I yelled at the top of my voice as I held my arms up over my head. My arms collided with the glass shattering it into many fragments. The hard cold floor connected with my arms next, in reaction to the cold sensation my back arched forward to give a successful front roll ,something I picked on in the old days, my boots griped the surface of the floor.I spun round on my right heel and stood up with the same momentum after the spin I slammed my left foot forward lets see wh...  
"GRIM!" I screamed alerting the school of a new arrival. "Grim what are you doing to that blonde girl?" I ask froze by the current situation. four. I count four people all girls no weapons and grim stuck in a bear hug from the blonde one,  
the white hair one with a white crystal under her shoe. as a suspected she was trying to crush the crystal which she just did. A rapid freezing feeling spread up my leg to my thigh draining energy I lost during my attempted fly away fail.  
I dropped on my unfrozen leg, my head dangled centimeters from the floor.  
"WIESS YOUR KILLING HIM,ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!". The black and red hair girl shrieked.  
that last word bounced around in my head 'AGAIN' what does she mean again? has this happened before?  
"Its not my fault ok first the little boy and now him!" the white hair girl shreiked back.  
first the little boy? who wait Grim? she did this to Grim? she hurt Grim? this is a medic center and Grim is in a medic bed "Hey the one who did this." I said calmly "weiss was it?"  
"u-uh u-u-um yes im reall.." "did you do this to grim?" I cut in I can't be bothered to hear her exuses "w-w-w-well i did'..."  
"Did you or didn't you." I growled my tone of voice getting deeper.  
"y-y-y-y-yes." weiss squeaked weakly.  
"did you mean too?" I growled again peering up from the floor my eyes black causeing the girls to shiver in fear and Grim to lose all colour in his face "no of corse not!" weiss wimpered in fear. The one in black she seems more 'used' to this situation.  
she started to shuffle closer and closer she nelt down inches away from my face.  
"your hurt calm down and we can help you and your friend." she whispered in my ear It was working the black was shimering down from my eyes the Disturbance was disappearing. I started to breathe normally "god damn I could bloody kiss you right now!"I muttered the girl in black looked up at me sharply a mixture of curiosity,  
intrest and precausion in her eyes.  
"smooth micheal smmmoootthhh." Grim laughed loudly, I soon joined in giving me stomach cramps.  
"says you, you just give them a look and the girls are all ove..acchhkkk DAMN IT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ACCCCCHHHK THAT WING DOES HURT YOU KNOW!" I shouted angrily at them hoping they would stop but that hope died when they pushed again on my wing. i glance around to see the black and red head girl holding my damaged wing outwards and miss blondy punching it they really haven't figured it out my metal wings don't do what their trying to do.  
"I wouldn't do that if i were you." I warned.  
"It's getting stuck." The blonde grunted as she swung once more. CRACK "Told you so." I smiled smugly "owowowwowowowow,ah,ah,ah, I think my hand is broken." blonde cried in pain. I stood up and rotated shattering the ice "give me your hand." I guestured kindly which blonde accepted.  
"How about you tell me your name's?" I suggested.  
"Ruby."  
"Wiess."  
"Blake."  
"Yang."  
"ok then nice to meet you all. Lets get started." I responed. I shifted the air one milimeter from my skin into my metal,  
now the dificult part ( not really) the metal shaped into scales and slowly glided over yangs injured skin and bone.  
"this is going to feel weird ok?" Yang nodded slowly. Here we go. The scales started to produce a faint green glow.  
Yangs skin started to move from the repairing bone. "all done, Lemme know if any thing happens to it ok. I'll explain about my wings later." i informed her showing my concern over my missing friends. god help who ever find's ember.

end. 


End file.
